Professional woodworkers and hobbyists are often required to accurately form joints between the ends of two boards when making a drawer or box-like structure. It is important for these joints to be strong so that the drawer or box-like structure will withstand every day use. These joints should also be formed such that the finished appearance of the product is attractive.
The so-called pin and crescent joint dates from the 19th century. This joint is very decorative, especially when two different contrasting woods are used, and it has the added advantage of being very strong. Unfortunately, producing a pin and crescent joint by hand is a difficult and time consuming procedure requiring consummate skill in the craftsman. Thus, the pin and crescent joint, despite its appeal and advantages, has been largely abandoned.